Boys of Summer
by BlkDog16
Summary: Takes place before Abe and Ben head off to college. Caleb has returned for the summer and introduces his younger friends to ale for the first time. Shenanigans ensue.


Abraham Woodhull and Benjamin Tallmadge ran down the road that led to their respective homes, rejoicing in their newfound freedom. The year was 1773, and as with typical small farming communities the spring thaw had marked the end of their studies. As luck would have it, spring had come early this year, extending their summer by a few more weeks. Come fall Abraham would be headed off to Kings College in New York to study law, following in the footsteps of both his older brother Thomas and his father who currently held the position of the town Magistrate. Ben had been accepted to Yale University, and had set his sights on a degree in education. But for now, they were free.

Stopping at the apple orchard of Lucas Brewster they strolled along the grove in search of their friend Caleb, nephew to Lucas. The trees had just begun to bud and branches filled with little green knots stretched out as far the eye could see. In a few months the entire orchard would be in bloom. Two years their senior, Caleb had left Setauket and joined a whaleboat crew. Springtime had brought with it his return to assist with the springtime seeding, after learning of his uncle's palsy. They were both eager at the prospect of being reunited with their friend once more.

They found Caleb in the seed barn with his uncle and several of the field workers. He was absorbed in the telling of one of his many sailing adventures, incorporating enthusiastic hand gestures as he described the incident in great detail. They smiled Caleb's antics; the Brewster's always made the best storytellers. It was a talent that passed down from generation to generation. When he caught Abe and Ben standing in the doorway he had to take a double take. To the dismay of his enthralled audience he stopped mid sentence and rushed over to them sporting an ear-to-ear grin.

"Ey! Woody! Benny-boy!" He exclaimed happily, wrapping his arms around Abe first and then Ben, giving each a solid embrace. Stepping back his eyes darted back and forth between his two friends. They had grown in his absence. Ben's face still held it's boyish features but he must have grown at least three inches. Quite the opposite, Abe had lost much of his baby face, though he remained slight in stature. "Look at you two! All grown up," he said with a smile. "Well, Tallboy anyway," he added. "From the looks of it you're still waiting on your growth spurt there Woody." Caleb teased.

Ben and Abe grinned at him. It wasn't as if they were the only ones who'd changed. Sailing had chiseled away at Caleb's boyhood features, leaving him looking stronger and his shoulders much broader then they remembered. His face was still held a weather worn look to it, left over from his months at sea.

"I see they don't have razor's on those whaleboats," Abe shot back, commenting on the beard that Caleb was now sporting.

"What this?" Caleb said running a hand down his beard. "You're just jealous Woody, even when you do grow up you'll never be able to sport a beard like the likes of this one." He said, his brown eyes crinkling. The smile slowly slipped from his face when he caught his uncle struggling to lift a heavy seed bag out of the corner of his eye.

"Well boys, I gotta go." Caleb said with a grimace. "Tomorrow night then?" He asked turning back.

"Of course!" Ben assured him.

"Great! See you two fella's at the usual spot." Caleb said with a mischievous grin. With that he rushed over to aid of his uncle, picking up the bag and easily throwing it over his shoulders. Without skipping a beat he launched back into the story he had been telling, picking up right where he had left off. He soon had the seed house roaring with laughter.

"I can't wait to hear what other stories he has to tell." Ben told Abe as they walked back towards the road. They spent the rest of the journey home remarking on how much their friend had changed. They couldn't help but wonder about the changes that lay in store for them when they too set out from home. Upon reaching the Tallmadge residence, Ben bid farewell to Abe and turned down his drive.

"Wait!" Abe called, stopping him in his tracks.

"You know the plan right?" He asked for the thousandth time.

"Yes." Ben said in an exasperated tone.

"Alright, alright. Just don't screw it up!" Abe warned before continuing in the direction of his own home.

"I won't!" Ben called after him.

Ben walked slowly down the drive. He knew his father would be waiting for him the second he walked in the door, anxious to hear all about the days events. In truth, he hated this portion of his day. It had been a ritual between he and his mother but ever since her passing last summer his father had felt compelled to fulfill it. It just wasn't the same and if anything it only made her absence even that more apparent. Yet he couldn't fault his father for earnestly trying to fill a void that could not be filled, so when he greeted him at the door Ben played his part, filling him in on all of the day's nuances.

Nathaniel Tallmadge smiled at his younger son and wondered where the time had gone. It seemed like just yesterday he was teetering around the house barely able to walk, and now here he was a young man headed off to college. Benjamin had secretly been his wife's favorite; he couldn't help but think how very proud she would be right now. He wordlessly clasped his son on the shoulder with affection as tears sprung to his eyes. Ben looked back at his father, knowing what he was thinking. He missed her too, but the sudden turn in mood made him want to cry and so he quickly changed the topic.

"Abraham wanted to know if you and I were available for dinner tomorrow night and afterwards I thought maybe I would spend the night, as a last hurrah kind of thing." Ben proposed, knowing it would be a long shot as normally Saturday nights were set-aside for family dinner. It was a tradition started by his mother. When she was still alive after dinner his father would retire to his study to go over his sermon, while she and the boys played board games into the evening. Now with Samuel off at college and his mother gone, the tradition felt forced and left him feeling empty. He welcomed the opportunity to switch things up a bit.

"Benjamin, you know how the magistrate and I have not seen eye to eye about the state of the colonies as of late." His father replied evenly.

Ben lowered his eyes. He had forgotten about that.

Seeing the disappointment wash over his son Nathaniel did not wish to put a damper on what should be a joyous occasion. It certainly wasn't his son's fault that he and Richard were not in agreement as of late, why should he be punished?

"I'll tell you what son. How about you attend the dinner, spend the night if you wish, and we can have breakfast together in the morning, before church." He counter offered.

Ben's face lit up. "Yes, I'll come home straight away in the morning!" He replied enthusiastically.

The following day the Woodhull household was a bustle of activity as the banquet was prepared. Abraham's older brother, Thomas, had returned home from his studies for the occasion and his father was elated. The two had spent the morning catching up in the study while Abe was left to tend to the chores around the house. Servants moved quickly from room to room, cleaning and setting out the fine china. Not one to need much reason to throw a party Richard had invited half the town. Two of his best hogs were roasted in fresh herbs from the garden, and a variety of seasonal vegetables were prepared to perfection.

When Ben entered the residence Abe greeted him with a look of relief. From the arrival of the very first guests he had been under a barrage of questions about New York and his intended studies. He was grateful to finally have a friend to help shoulder the burden. Luckily, much to their relief, the topic of conversation soon turned to politics as it often did at the Woodhull house. The two young men did their best to follow along but as dinner drug on Abe could no longer hide his impatience. Ben watched as Abe glanced at the clock for the third time in five minutes and shook his head. He hoped his friend's unease would not give them away.

Standing in the foyer the two exchanged a look of disbelief as Abe's father, with his hand clasped firmly on Thomas' shoulder, showed the men the way to the study. They had been under the impression that it was to be a dinner party and had not counted on the affair dragging on. To make matters worse, it appeared as if they were not invited to join in the post meal festivities. A jilted look crossed Abe's face and Ben looked away. It was no secret that Abe had been his mother's favorite, and that his father had not shared in her sentiments. Abe quickly recovered with a look of resolve.

Peeking his head in the study he announced to his father that he and Ben would be retiring for the night. Engrossed in telling the men of Thomas' latest accomplishments, Richard waved a hand in his direction, signaling his acknowledgement. They took the stairs two at a time and shut the bedroom door behind them. Like a caged animal, Abe paced across the floor with a scowl upon his face. He could hardly believe the turn of events. Leave it to his father to follow his graduation dinner with a celebration of Thomas, thus foiling his own after dinner plans.

"Well, this is just wonderful," he announced sarcastically.

"So much for that perfect plan." Ben said, reminding Abe that this was all his idea.

"How was I supposed to know it would go on this long?" Abe exclaimed in an angry hiss.

"I know I'm not blaming you. It's just that we have to come up with another plan. Caleb is only in town for the spring seeding, and I doubt I'll be able to talk my father into relinquishing another Saturday." Ben replied in a whispered tone. Moving to the window, Ben stared out at the night. Directly below the light from the kitchen pooled across the yard, broken occasionally by the servants cleaning up. Clearly an escape from this room was not an option.

"What's below the guest room?" He wondered out loud as an alternative plan sprang to mind.

"The dining room, why?" Abe asked.

"Right, and it would be empty by now, wouldn't it?" Ben asked.

"I'm sure of it." Abe agreed happily, following Ben's train of thought.

They eased the bedroom door open slowly and checked the hallway. All clear. As they made their way past the linen closet Abe removed several sheets from within it. Reaching the guest room they quietly closed the door behind them. In the dark they sat on the floor knotting the sheets together. When they had finished each of them grabbed an end and pulled on it. It appeared as if the makeshift rope ladder would hold, and Abe announced that Ben would go first on account that he was a terrible liar. If something went wrong and Ben was to fall he was confident he could come with a plausible explanation, however he did not hold the same faith in Ben's abilities he explained.

Ben just shrugged. "I'm not afraid."

Without hesitating Ben easily scaled down the two stories and looked up expectantly. Abe's figure disappeared from the window briefly as he searched for a solid object to secure the sheets to for his own escape. Settling on the heavy wood post bed Abe returned to the window and repelled down the sheets to where Ben was standing below. As the two ran off into the night the full moon illuminated the well-known path that ran along the bank of the river. Making their way around the last bend they spotted the familiar outline of Caleb Brewster sitting in front of a blazing fire.

"'Bout time the two of you showed up." He cried out, standing as they approached.

"We had a bit of a dilemma after dinner." Ben explained. "I'll tell you about it later." He said, grabbing a seat next to the fire.

"Can't wait to hear that one." Caleb said with a smile as he pulled out a rather healthy sized bottle of ale from his bag, compliments of his uncle's orchard. He poured the golden liquid into three large glasses and commenced the evening with a toast to Abe and Ben, welcoming them to adulthood. The three clinked glasses, and drained them of their contents. After which Caleb readily refilled them and the festivities continued.

As they drank they swapped stories of the present and reminisced of days long gone, blurring the lines between their youth and newly acquired adulthood. They laughed as their movements became more and more sloppy and the alcohol stole away their balance. Midnight found them on their second bottle and their earlier boisterous mood greatly subdued. Abe was slumped against a large log alongside Caleb, with his legs stretched out before him while Ben lay on his stomach across on top of it.

"So how's Annie these days Woody?" Caleb asked with drunken smile.

Ben made a noise in his throat and turned his head away stifling a laugh while Caleb's smile grew wider still.

Abe's already flushed cheeks turned a deeper shade of red and he refused to make eye contact.

"Well…you know." He started. "She's, she's good."

"Jesus, you haven't made your move yet have you!" Caleb exclaimed loudly.

"It's complicated!" Abe cried out. "And keep your voice down, you don't need to notify the entire town."

Caleb rolled over, closing the gap between he and Abe. The light of the fire danced in his eyes, accentuating the humor held in them. "Complicated?" He asked, doing his best not to laugh. "How so?"

"Well…it just is." Abe said, too drunk to think of any other way to explain it.

Caleb chuckled. "By summer's end Woody, before I set sail again, you best have kissed that girl."

"I second that." Ben slurred without lifting his head.

"I'll show you both. I will, I promise." Abe vowed.

"Okay…." Ben said in a taunting tone of disbelief.

Satisfied Caleb fixed his attention to Ben.

"And what about you Tallboy? He asked giving him a playful shove. "What's your excuse?"

"He's saving himself for someone special." Abe crooned.

Ben made a feeble attempt to defend himself. "Not true." He said.

"Oh?" asked Abe. "Is there someone we don't know about?"

"No." Ben said flatly, but couldn't muster any further explanation due to a sudden bout of hiccups, causing both Abe and Caleb to roar with laughter.

As the flames died down, Caleb looked to an eastern sky. A ribbon of light had appeared on the horizon, signaling that night was quickly turning into day. His gaze swept to his younger friends and he regarded them with blurry eyes. Abe appeared to be dozing while lying on his back with his arms tucked beneath his head. Ben was leaning with his eyes closed against a large log and Caleb was convinced that it was the only thing holding him up. 'They're going to be a sorry sight ' He thought inwardly. With that he stood and doused the fire. Neither Ben nor Abe stirred.

"All right you two," he said, nudging Abe with the tip of his boot. "Wake up. Best start heading home."

Abe's eyes cracked open with a scowl.

"Come on now." Caleb encouraged with a smile. "You don't want your father to find you've escaped now do you? That would really get his panties in a bunch."

At that Abe rolled onto his stomach and pushed himself to his feet. In doing so he tilted precariously and would likely have up ended up pitching head over heels had Caleb had not grabbed ahold of him first.

"Whoa!" Abe exclaimed, rearranging his feet into a wide stance and holding his hands out for balance. His frame swayed and he stumbled again laughing at the tilting axis beneath him.

"It's good. I'm good!" He exclaimed when he had finally regained his composure.

"You sure?" Caleb asked without releasing his grip.

Abe swung an arm around Caleb's broad shoulders and leaned into him with a lopsided grin.

"Caleb." He said pausing dramatically and looking Caleb in the eye. "I'm good."

"Right." Caleb replied patting Abe on the cheek.

He turned his attention to Ben who had managed to pull himself to his feet with the help of a near by tree. Caleb shook his head smiling as Ben; eyes closed, leaned his forehead against the tree.

Caleb let out a low whistle. "We are definitely going to have to get you a little more practice 'fore ya head off to college there Benny-boy, or you'll never survive."

When Ben didn't answer Caleb eased himself out from Abe's arm and went over to him. He placed a hand on Ben's shoulder and squeezed gently. "You're not gonna be sick are ya?" He asked softly. Ben shook his head ever so slightly, grasping the tree even tighter as the world spun beneath him. "Alright then. Here, let me help." Caleb offered. Taking one of Ben's arms he tossed it over his shoulders and carefully peeled Ben off the tree.

"Okay Woody. Lets go." He said grabbing Abe's bicep as he passed and steering him down the path towards home. Abe complied, happily leading the way. When the trio finally reached the Whitehall property line they were a sorry sight indeed. Abe was singing some English tune at the top of his lungs as he stumbled doggedly towards the front steps of Whitehall Manor. Caleb, who had given up trying to quiet him long ago, trailed behind shaking his head. Ben ambled alongside him so silently that Caleb found himself periodically checking on him out of the corner of his eye. He had to admit the young man was starting to look a little green.

As they reached the steps Abe bounded up them far too quickly for his intoxication level. He tripped on the top step and fell to the landing in slow motion. Rolling over he was consumed with a fit uncontrollable laughter. Caleb's look of surprise melted into laughter of his own as he and Ben moved forward to assist their downed friend. "Come on you, stop rolling around." Caleb ordered as he tried to sort through Abe's tangled mess of limbs. Just as they caught hold of Abe's arms the front door flung open.

"Thomas." Caleb greeted Abe's oldest brother.

Thomas regarded his younger brother lying in a heap on the front step with his friends bent over him, attached to his arms.

"What in God's name?" Thomas asked, glowering.

Caleb released Abe's arm and stood. "Uh, well." He began to explain.

Without waiting to hear the rest Thomas bent down and pulled Abe to his feet. It was no easy task as Abe struggled to get his feet beneath him. Abe lurched dangerously forward and it took all of Thomas' strength to keep him from falling on his face. Once his brother was firmly planted with both feet on the ground he grabbed ahold of Ben who was leaning against a post and directed them both towards the door.

"Get inside, both of you. Before you wake up the whole house." Thomas ordered.

The smell of the simmering porridge from inside the manor struck Ben's nose and his stomach flip-flopped. Suddenly he was reminded of his promise to meet his father for breakfast.

"No," He protested, trying to pull out of Thomas' grasp.

"Come on now Ben, we'll get you both to bed before anyone wakes." Caleb said mildly, trying to coax his friend through the doorway.

"No, my father. I promised I would have breakfast with him before church." Ben explained.

Caleb stared at him.

"Ben you can hardly stand on your own two feet. You really want your father seeing you like this?" He tried to reason with him.

"I promised." Ben repeated.

Caleb's eyes met Thomas' and he shrugged. He could see Ben was not going to back down.

"Well then. Let's get you home." He said with a sigh, taking a step up he grabbed ahold of Ben's arm at the elbow. Thomas released his own grip and turned to go back inside with Abe. He offered Caleb one final glare and promptly shut the door behind them.

Caleb helped Ben down the stairs and the two of them made their way back towards the Tallmadge residence. As they closed in on their destination he felt Ben's pace begin to slow. He looked over and saw a familiar look on Ben's face. It was not unlike the one that he used wear following the death of his own parents.

"I'm sorry about your mum, Ben." He offered.

Tears brimmed in his friend's eyes, and he knew that the apology had been heard, but he received no reply. He moved to stand in front of Ben, who staggered to a stop and looked down. He placed his hands on both Ben's shoulders and steadied him.

"Listen, I know what it's like to not want to go home. To not want to be surrounded by all those memories." He continued. "I just..." He searched for the right words. "It get's better." He said finally.

Ben was looking him in the eye now, and he could see the hopeful look reflecting back in them.

"I just wanted you to know that." Caleb said with a nod. Ben returned the nod and Caleb smiled.

"Right. Now, let's get you back so you can face your father head on you crazy bastard." Caleb declared, throwing his arm around Ben's shoulders. They finished the rest of the walk in companionable silence.

Ben fumbled with the door when they had reached the Tallmadge residence and Caleb chuckled at his friend's determination to uphold his promise, even if it was at his own peril.

"Benjamin." Nathaniel Tallmadge said with a smile, coming into the foyer. "And Caleb Brewster, to what do I owe this pleasure?" He asked with a look of delight.

He took in his son's glassy, bloodshot eyes and the way he wavered despite Caleb's firm grip and his smile slipped just a little. "You must be hungry," he said, drying his hands on the towel he had placed over his shoulder, acting as though he hadn't noticed his son's condition.

Ben's stomach knotted at the thought of eating, but he nodded slowly.

"Well, breakfast is waiting in the kitchen." He said. "Caleb will you be joining us?"

"Um, no." Caleb started to decline. "You see, I…"

"Nonsense. Come eat." Nathaniel interrupted.

"Please, it's the least I can do to thank you for making sure my son made it home from the Woodhull's." He said when Caleb didn't move.

Realizing the good preacher was on to him, Caleb hung his head. "I suppose I could eat, sir."

"Wonderful!" Nathaniel exclaimed bowing slightly and extending his arm towards the kitchen. "After you two." He said, hiding a grin as the two shuffled towards the kitchen.

Nathaniel watched as Caleb devoured his breakfast while Ben sat numbly in his chair, picking at his food. He hid a smile behind his cup of coffee. To be honest he wasn't surprised, he had known it was a matter if time. He suppressed a laugh by clearing his throat as he remembered the first time he had found Ben's older brother, Samuel, in heap on the front lawn the after he had partaken of too much ale. At least Benjamin had managed to keep his feet about him, if only just barely. Still he couldn't allow him to get away that easily.

"You look pale son, are you not well?" He asked.

Caleb paused with his spoon in midair and looked over at his friend. He _was_ rather pale.

Ben swallowed hard and tried to think of a response but the ale in his stomach was threatening to come back up the way it had gone down. He clenched his jaw against a wave of nausea and managed only to shake his head.

Caleb cleared his throat. "You don't look…well." He said. "Maybe you should go lay down." He suggested, hoping Ben would catch on.

Ben stubbornly shook his head 'no' and finally managed to mumble, "I'm fine."

Caleb sighed. "Dumb bastard." He muttered under his breath.

"Perhaps Caleb is right." Nathaniel agreed, standing to clear away the plates. "Maybe you should lie down." He said, playing along.

Ben looked up at his father, unsure how to proceed. He was sure his father was suspicious by now, and if he conceded it would only confirm those suspicions. He did feel awful though, stuck somewhere between still drunk and royally hung-over. He was certain it would only get worse from here.

"Maybe I am feeling a little ill." He admitted cautiously.

"Well then, straight to bed with you." Nathaniel replied.

Ben slowly stood, and seeing a window of escape Caleb stood with him. Ben was just about to turn and make his way to his room when he heard his father say, "Right after church, of course."

Caleb's mouth dropped open as his friend wavered slightly. Ben's eyes closed in defeat; knowing he had been discovered. Wordlessly he nodded. "I'll go wash up." He finally said and headed off towards the washroom.

Caleb, having regained his composure was about to bid his farewell when Nathaniel turned towards him.

"You'll be attending service today won't you?" He asked.

"Ah…" Caleb hesitated, but the look on Nathaniel Tallmadge's face made it clear that it hadn't been a question.

"Of course, wouldn't miss it." Caleb responded.

An hour later, Nathaniel Tallmadge was midway through a sermon on how the Lord uses rebel hearts. As he looked out at his congregation his eyes came to rest on his son. Benjamin was slouched in the first pew looking decidedly worse than he had at breakfast. Caleb was leaning against him, his hat pulled low, and by the looks of appeared to be sleeping. Behind them sat an equally ill looking Abraham Woodhull. He couldn't help but notice the stern look on Richard Woodhull's face as glanced at his younger son from time to time. He hoped that Richard would agree that this was punishment enough and show Abraham some mercy after the service, but he doubted that he would.

His gaze returned once more to his son; who looked so miserable it was hard to stay mad. His face was ashen and he squinted against the sunlight that was pouring over him from a nearby window. Once again he found himself wondering where the time had gone as he regarded his son sitting before him, trying so very hard to be a man. He wanted to tell him to cherish these days a little more and to hold on to them a just a little while longer. After all these were the last days of their youth, come the following year they would no longer be the boys they were now. He wrapped up his sermon, and with a final hymn the service was dismissed.

Richard Woodhull stopped to shake his Nathaniel's hand on the way out, more of a formality than a gesture of a friendship. He did not comment on the sermon as others did, nor did he mention their son's late night activities. The two fathers simply exchanged knowing glances before Richard continued on. Abe followed after him and did his best not to look him in the eye as they shook hands. Nathaniel watched him walk over to where Caleb and Ben were standing in the yard. Caleb was blinking sleep filled eyes and Ben looked as though he wouldn't be able remain on his feet much longer. Still all three of them smiled at one another as Abe approached, sharing in one another's pain. Unbeknownst to them all in a few short years duty would come, and call them each by name and them of the remainder of their youth. But for now, the boys of summer they would be.


End file.
